


BULLY

by TheFlyingAngels



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dami is hurt, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne gets bullied, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingAngels/pseuds/TheFlyingAngels
Summary: Damian gets bullied.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 54





	BULLY

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Bullying, Racism.

Damian's P.O.V 

I am thinking about that student so I couldn't sleep... i have been in this school for a couple months, and everyone knows that I am the billionaire's son, so some students are so jealous and mean and a few are nice. 

The others are calm, I am this kind of students. I prefer being alone and most of the time I am in the library, reading a book. 

But a month ago everything changed, this kid, Jackson Smith he is 2 years older than me, and let me just say that he is the jealous and mean kind of students.

He started bullying me and annoying me a lot! 

Why can't I just hit him or punch him? 

Well I can't because it will be suspicious, and everyone will start talking about HOW THE SON OF BRUCE WAYNE PUNCHED AN INNOCENT KID! 

Why can't I tell anyone, maybe a teacher or father or maybe one of my brothers ? I can't! They will start thinking that I am weak, and seriously, I am DAMIAN WAYNE-AL GHUL SON OF BATMAN AND TALIA, I won't get hurt by words!

Well at least I thought so... a few days ago he started getting to my nerves.

Flashback...

I was putting my books in the locker until...

Jackson Smith, I have no idea why but every time he sees me he starts to annoy me, call me names and more... but this time it was different.

He was with two other boys and somehow he started using my weaknesses against me!   
"Oh look who it is ! The infamous DAMIAN WAYNE!" He said my name in a very loud voice and continued "So I was thinking ... who is your mom, huh?"   
He said, I gave him no answer and decided to ignore him and walk up to my class but before I can reach the door handle, he held my arm and dragged me to the hallways, I could have freed myself easily but it would be suspicious. "WHEN I ASK A QUESTION U ANSWER!, NOW WHO IS YOUR MOTHER?!" He said angrily. "It's none of your business" I replied calmly. He pushed me to the ground, I didn't stand, he started laughing " Hey guys, looks like our little BILLIONAIRE friend has MOMMY ISSUES" he said as the other two with him started laughing, one of them said : "maybe he has family issues too, I mean his father and brothers, I MEANT STEPBROTHERS, barely spend time with him!"  
The other on called Mike continued "Ya duh, I am sure that his mother threw him to his father's door and now he is just a stupid responsibility!" I felt my blood boiling as I heard him " Of course guys, he is just an idiot, with a family that doesn't want him, am I right ?" He asked sarcastically and continued " YOU ARE UNWANTED AND EVERYONE WILL HATE U FOREVER U HAVE NO FRIENDS, NO FAMILY, NO REAL BROTHERS BECAUSE EVERYONE REJECTS U"   
He started laughing, ugh I can't stand this anymore his words started stabbing my heart, so I stand and push him to the ground and then I left trying to forget everything.

End of flashback

Father told me that he wanted to talk to me...

I knocked the door to father's office, "come in" he answered but something is telling me he is not the calm father I know. I entered to see him sitting on his chair "sit down Damian" he said, I nodded " your headmistress called me she told me that a boy called Jackson Smith said that you pushed him and broke his leg, I am truly disappointed in you" he said angrily nearly yelling, But I had no idea his leg broke. "F-father I did no-t me-an to" as I said that I heard Jackson's voice in my ear. Am I wanted in this family ? Or am I just an accident? Mother rejected me and hated me, will father do the same ? I was drowned in my thoughts as much as I didn't know I was having a panic attack I could barely breath. I couldn't hear father! What was he saying?

Bruce's P.O.V

I heard him knock on the door, "come in" I said. He entered, he was calm. I was really disappointed in him. "Sit down" I said, he nodded " your headmistress called me she told me that a boy called Jackson Smith said that you pushed him and broke his leg, I am truly disappointed in you" I spoke, I nearly yelled at him. I looked at him, he was pale, and he looked sad...  
but why ? "F-father I did no-t me-an to" he said, I have never seen him that confused, or scared before, "Damian you are going to be grounded for a long time because of your idiotic actions" I said, I looked at him he didn't answer suddenly I realized he was having an awful panic attack, he barely breathed "Damian ? Are you ok? Can you hear me?" I was terrified, he stopped breathing! I went and sat down on the floor in front of him I put my hands on his shoulders "DAMIAN! Damian wake up" I yelled, finally he started breathing heavily and he looked at me, "f-father are y-you g-going to le-eave me?" He said nearly tearing up, I have never seen him that broken before! "First of all Damian, you just had a panic attack, you couldn't breath, and what made you think that I would leave you ?" I asked hoping for an answer, 

" it's... Nothing"  
He said, but of course I knew that Damian Wayne does not get depressed by 'nothing'.  
"DAMIAN I KNOW IT WAS SOMETHING! AND YOU WILL TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" i yelled, i was worried. I regretted what I have just said when I saw the look on his face,   
no it wasn't the usual-emotionless-Damian-face, it was a broken 11 year old face "I just don't want to talk about it! can't you just ground me and leave me alone ?" He said nearly tearing up. 

"Alright Damian, go back to your room"

I said without looking at him, I had a plan. I am going to hack the school's cameras and see what happened! Wait I even have a better idea, Tim will hack the cameras, this will be easier.

Tim's P.O.V

I was in the living room, with Jason, who was polishing his guns and with Dick, who was watching something on tv. I was working on a case. Everything was silent, in another language, everything was too boring. Well until...

"Tim, I need your help, I want you to hack GA's cameras, can you ? "Bruce said as he was standing in front of the door, he looked pissed and worried. Looks like something bad happened.

"sure (better than a boring case, I thought to myself) but why ?" I asked, "Well, it is a long story...Damian had a fight.." he was saying before I cut him off   
"COOL I AM IN" I said, alright i may have been a little too exited, 

" hey can I and dickhead there come too, we are bored too." Jason said dramatically "I don't care who comes I just want you to hack them and when you are done call me" Bruce said, and left. I took my laptop and got to work.

Time skip~~~ 20 minutes later

"I AM DONE, JASON CALL BRUCE" I said, "FINALLY, BRUUUUUUUUUUCE COME 'ERE"  
He said nearly waking up all Gotham. 

Bruce arrived, "good, thanks Tim, now let's see... here it is that's Damian and Jackson!" He said, finding a recording of that Jackson and Damian in a hallway. we started watching.

ANOTHER MAGICAL TIME SKIP...

Dick's P.O.V

After finishing the recording of poor Dami and Jackson, and whoever the other two were, I felt my anger boiling my blood, all i wanted is to punch the three's faces!

I couldn't stand the fact that my baby bro is getting bullied by a bunch of idiots, who do they think they are!? "WHY DIDN'T DAMIAN TELL US ABOUT IT!!" I yelled breaking the silence "i wish i knew" was all Bruce said, he looked worried. "LET'S TALK TO HIM!" Jason yelled, he looked very pissed. we nodded heading to Dami's room.

Damian's P.O.V

I was laying in my bed next to Titus "do you think they love me ? Titus?" I was talking to him instead of talking to myself, it felt good to talk to someone who listens.

I felt tears coming through my eye and I remembered every bad moment of my life. I buried my face in my pillow and started crying. Until I heard someone knocking on the door 'OH NO' I thought to myself, while drying my tears and sitting down on my bed. 

"HEY dami you there, Open up it's me" I heard father. 

"I am opening the door !" He said as he opened it. Oh no! It wasn't only father, Grayson, Todd and drake were there too! I AM SO DEAD THEY CAN'T SEE ME LIKE THIS!

"What do you want ? What did I do this time ?" I said trying to sound normal and emotionless as much as I can. I felt uncomfortable when drake started looking at my eyes, they were watering. "Damian be honest, were you crying" He asked, it wasn't a question though. 

"NO OF COURSE NOT DRAKE" I said trying not to seem suspicious, "Demon you are seriously bad at lying aren't you ? you were crying and it's obvious!" Todd said,

of course they didn't believe me! Someone should give me lessons in 'how to lie like a professional' 

"Damian we saw everything, Tim hacked the school's cameras and we saw everything, and... I am sorry for yelling at you" father said softly, his voice calmed me a little. He came to sit down next to me on the bed "y-you saw everything?" I said not making eye contact. I am sure he was disappointed in me! He puts his hand on my chin lifting it making me look at him.

Bruce's P.O.V 

I made him look at me. His eyes were watering and he started crying. I hugged him tightly, he hugged back. "are you disappointed in me" he asked. "of course we aren't demo- Dami" Jason answered.

"we love you Damian no matter what." Dick said softly. 

"because you are our little brother." Timmy told him, joining the hug as jay and Dick did the same.

"thank you..." Dami said very silently.

BONUS SCENE

"Alright everyone, gather you weapons, guns, katanas and some torture toys... We will be paying Jackson a visit" Jason yelled smirking...

To say the least... Jackson got expelled from school and he gets nightmares of the bat family chasing him everyday!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> Don't forget to leave comments and Kudos!


End file.
